dealing with you
by wolfrain
Summary: everything was starting to be put back in place for gohan and his mom after the cell games, or so gohan thought. having a baby brother wasnt as fun as he expected it to be. (man i really suck at this, i'll come up wiht something better later PLZ RR)


A/N: hey...another story...haha I should probably finish the other one I have out first but I was afraid I would forget about this one and I didn't want to do that. Anyways this one is about gohan having to deal with the newest member in the family after having been the only child for so long. (I'm a middle child so all of you people who know how this feels please don't kill me if I get it wrong...its based off of me being in gohan's position)  
  
P.S.: I have no idea if it snows where gohan lives but I don't really care  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY I SAID IT!!  
  
News  
  
Gohan rested quietly in his cozy bed, sleeping through the strong wind pounding at his window as snow quietly drifted down from the sky. Chichi had left her son a note on the kitchen counter with a few plates packed with breakfast. She had left early that morning with her father to go to the doctors, she felt as though she didn't need to go however. She sat patiently beside her father in the car, almost knowing and fearing the results of their visit.  
  
She had been putting it off, and it almost surprised her that her son hadn't said anything about the amount of weight she had put on the last few months. Of course it could've been the fact that he was to afraid to say anything, knowing how much she made him mind his manners. She closed her eyes feeling nauseous again, and her stomach being pushed.  
  
As soon as they stepped in to the clinic chichi was greeted by her doctor who welcomed her in. her father waited outside the room patiently for chichi to finish. Meanwhile back at the son household, gohan slowly opened his eyes and then curled up further under the blankets. About fifteen minutes later he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
He walked downstairs and read the note his mother left for him. As gohan was about to start eating there was a knock on the door. Gohan answered it and smiled seeing piccolo almost blue from the cold. Gohan let piccolo enter and went to get some blankets to warm up the namekian.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, you've lasted winters before haven't you? Besides why didn't you just go to the look out" gohan said almost chuckling at piccolo.  
  
Piccolo sat by the fire in the fireplace, chichi had made before she left, wrapped up in a large comforter  
  
"I was up there, but then I came down here for some peace while training, and then the storm got so bad that I couldn't make my way to the lookout other wise that's where I would be"  
  
"Wow...I slept right through all the wind last night" gohan said almost to himself.  
  
Gohan warmed some water up for piccolo then went back to his breakfast. He was cleaning the dishes as his mother walked in. chichi looked at piccolo huddled in the blankets then at gohan. Gohan smiled at his mom, his smile vanished when he saw his mothers tear streaked face.  
  
"Mom what's wrong" gohan asked chichi as she walked past gohan slowly rubbing his hair.  
  
Gohan quickly turned to his grandfather in question. The ox king smiled slightly at gohan "there's nothing wrong gohan...your mothers just a bit upset"  
  
Gohan gave his grandfather a skeptical look "grandpa if she's upset...then something's wrong...what'd the doctor say"  
  
"Well...she's pregnant"  
  
Gohan sat there for a moment. He had heard the word a couple times when he was eaves dropping on his parents at night. Sometimes his mom and dad would talk at night in the privacy of their room away from gohan, so naturally gohan got curious about what was being said. As would any kid if they heard they're parents talking behind a closed door. But he hadn't learned about the bird and the bees yet. His mother, being overly protective, had taken that entire chapter from his textbook, and quit literally. Gohan remembered asking his mom about something he saw in it, and when she looked at it she smiled at him and ripped the whole chapter out.  
  
Gohan then turned to piccolo as if he would be able to answer the quizzical look he had, but piccolo was just as confused. Finally gohan looked back to his grandfather "pregnant?" he asked.  
  
The ox king looked at gohan suddenly surprised "...yes pregnant"  
  
"I don't know what that means grandpa" gohan said.  
  
"Well it means that your mom...is going to have a baby"  
  
Gohan cocked his head to the side "having...a baby, how is that possible, are we adopting"  
  
Ox king sighed; it was goku all over again. Ox king remembered chichi having a problem with goku about that very same thing, goku was completely clueless, but that wasn't nearly as surprising as this. Gohan was a well- educated boy; he knew the more vocabulary then anyone else ox king knew. Ox king thought for a minute. How was he supposed to explain this to his grandson and why was he doing it, he wasn't the boys father, it wasn't his job.  
  
Ox king looked down at his grandson, and smiled "I'm afraid you'll have to have that chat with your mom,"  
  
Just as ox king said that chichi called gohan upstairs. Gohan walked quickly up to his mother's room.  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
Chichi smiled at him and patted the bed next to her "come here son, come sit down"  
  
Gohan walked over to his mom and sat beside her "mom why were you crying"  
  
Chichi sighed "I will answer that in a minute, when your grandfather said I was having a baby what he means is that, your going to be a big brother, in a few months we will have a new member to the family. Im upset because this is your fathers child as well and he doesn't even know about it"  
  
Gohan sat thinking for a minute, it didn't make sense to him. How was his mom supposed to have a baby? Gohan sighed in frustration, a couple of weeks ago these questions wouldn't have bothered him.  
  
Finally he blurted them out. By the time chichi finished explaining lunchtime was drawing near. Chichi had gone into a full-scale explanation, about how a baby is made and how it is born. The look on gohan's face suggested that she might have given him to much information. The last thing he wanted to know just before his lunch was his mothers and fathers personal life...that just creeped him out. Not only did he have a face that made him look like he was about to puke, but he had also scooted away from his mother towards the edge of the bed and was about to fall off.  
  
Then it clicked that he was sitting on the very bed that this vile act was performed. The boy jumped up in disgust and took several steps back while chichi got up and walked out of the room. Gohan stared at the bed in disturbance then he ran out, down the stairs, and shot out of the house. Chichi was about to run after him but then her stomach grew a terrible ache as if someone's fist was embedded into her.  
  
She grabbed the edge of the counter and kneeled down slightly feeling pain crawl all over her. "Papa, he's out in the cold with out a coat or snow clothes go bring him back"  
  
Ox king was way ahead of her and piccolo was already in the sky looking for him. When piccolo found him, he was sitting on a long by a frozen riverside shivering. He was slightly disturbed and a bit angry. But not angry at the fact that no one told him about this stuff. Angry that his father couldn't know, angry that his father would never know...but not angry at his father. Piccolo landed near by and walked towards him.  
  
He sat beside gohan "is there anything you want to talk about" piccolo said watching gohan's face.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" gohan said angry.  
  
"Yes I would, your grandfather explained it to me" piccolo said looking at the fish swimming under the frozen water surface.  
  
"That's not what im angry about...I'm actually a little excited about getting a younger sibling, its just...dad will never know about this child, he will never ever find out because he wanted to stay up in whatever land, because I didn't get rid of cell when I should've...its my fault" gohan said a tear floating down his cheek.  
  
Piccolo was surprised; "gohan...you know that's not true your father told you himself that it wasn't your fault, that it simply needed to be done" gohan shook his face closing his eyes.  
  
"He said that because he didn't want me to feel bad about his decision, he didn't want me to think that what I said was right when he knew himself I was right, it's my fault piccolo, dad is gunna have another kid and he's not gunna know"  
  
Piccolo watched the tears steadily flow down his cheeks and melt away the snow bit by bit. "Gohan, you need to let him go, I know you don't want to but you need to not let these things bother you, the pain of a lost loved one is hard and that is understandable but he did what he did to save you and this unborn child, he knows...that is why he did it"  
  
Gohan stopped crying and looked at piccolo surprised. Piccolo took his cape off and wrapped gohan in it to keep the wind from freezing the child alive.  
  
A/N: yeah I know melo-dramatic but it's setting the stage for the next chapter called "dream" (keep in mind, I don't know if fish can swim under a the froze surface of a river its just how I envisioned it okay) 


End file.
